


Marco Polo

by w_space



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (you don't need to know anything about the show to read), Alternative Universe - Tony in Asgard, Dubious Morals, Insecurity, Inspired by Marco Polo TV show in terms of vague premises, Jealousy, Loki is a pro in working a situation to his advantage, M/M, Power Imbalance, Tony has always been a survivor, unreliable narrator at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/pseuds/w_space
Summary: After the newly formed treaty between Earth and Asgard, Howard Stark wants desperately to explore the nine realms. But once Odin expresses hesitance, Howard offers to leave his only son at Asgard’s royal court as a gesture of goodwill.No one gives much thought to Tony who now roams about the palace halls. Sure, many are curious at first but a meager Midgardian isn't something to focus on for long. Thor certainly didn't give the whole situation much thought after the first day. ...The second prince, on the other hand, thinks he has just found a perfect tool to spy on the rest of the court. A new fresh set of eyes and perspective for Loki to utilize.And not knowing whether he’s really in Asgard as a servant, prisoner, or guest... Tony agrees to work for Loki in exchange for protection during this precarious situation.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write FrostIron (though I love it still - it was like THE pairing I was into back when the first Averngers movie came out) but I already had something sketched out and wanted to at least write a bit of it because it was not leaving my head?? 
> 
> Very sorry to those who got a notification and expected another fandom :’)

_“And has everything been reported?”_

_“Yes, Prince Loki.”_

_“Very well. You may leave.”_

_The tax collector bowed quickly before heading towards the door. Tony was about to follow out when…_

_“Anthony.”_

_He spun back around. The prince was still smiling, gesturing lightly to the space in front of his desk._

_“Come. Stay. …So. What is this gift I hear so much about? The foreigner with a clever tongue who can paint pictures with his words.”_

_A subtle smirk played at the corner of the Prince’s lips. His tone suggested amusement, a level of casualness. Though it did nothing to soothe the uneasiness Tony still feels whenever he was around the second prince of Asgard._

_But even as he remained silent, Loki simply went onwards, always at his own pace._ _“How would you describe the manner in which the merchants pay their taxes?”_

_“…Always… as a form of ceremony,” Tony started carefully. Almost proud of himself with the level of composure and the lack of the usual sass. “…A humble offering… more as to a god than to a king.”_

_And with that, the other seemingly returned his attention back to the record book in front of him. “And the trade masters?”_

_“Resourceful people. …Paying with the work of their hands when they do not have the coins.”_

_A pause. Then…_

_“So… if masters are paying with their crafts, why hasn’t the tax collector deposited any such tribute?”_

_For a split second, Tony stood completely still. Thinking... Considering...“I did… not say that Eskil collected such crafts… Only that the trade masters are clever and resourceful people.”_

_Loki let out a soft sigh. The sharp gaze turned up from the runes, settling on the brunette._

_“Anthony. You are a foreigner who is still unaccustomed to the kingdom. So I’ll give you this one chance, one warning. Understand whose presence you are in front of. …So I ask again. Did the masters, at any time, pay their taxes in form of their craft?”_

_Tony swallowed, hard. “…Perhaps… Eskil simply forgot.”_

_The prince smiled. “Perhaps.”_

**xxx**

“He’s dead.”

“If you insist on disturbing me from my work, I suggest you not further test my patience by being cryptic.”

Tony let out a huff, stepping further into the room at a quick pace. “Eskil… The tax collector I shadowed. The one you’ve told to show me around the marketplace. … _He’s dead_.” 

There was a moment of silence before Loki glanced upwards. And even, then only for a brief second before turning his sights back to the scroll.

“Yes, well. That usually is the unfortunate outcome for the disgraced. A thief with no honor,” he said simply, almost casually.

Tony shifted his weight from one leg to the other, trying desperately not to pace, to hold his ground. His own heartbeat was at his ears getting louder and louder. “…You knew. …So you had him executed-” 

“No. I had my suspicions. But I could not act without proof. Proof in which you have given me.”

Heat was rising to his neck. Anger and frustration soon threatening to boil over. 

“Is that what you meant?” Tony spat bitterly. “When you said you’ll have _a use_ for me.”

“Everyone do seem to speak so freely around you.” There was something in that tone that couldn’t be placed. Amusement? Sarcasm? “Much like how careless most are with servants and pets. …Or perhaps you possess a certain amount of natural charm, Anthony.”

“I didn’t know you’d-…. If I knew…” It came out in a mutter and the rest died at his throat. “…Stop calling me that,” he eventually snapped instead. “As if we are friends-“

But it was quickly cut off.

“We are not friends, _Anthony_ ,” His voice was still even, calm. But there was now a tight smile Loki was wearing that seemed to be a discrete warning. “We are far from being equals. I am of royal blood. You are but a trinket kept here as an assurance. Though only a fool would think of you as any real leverage. How much affection would a father really have for the son he abandoned so easily? …No. It is but a courtesy. One that I had thought would be appreciated. To not call you by the name of your father.”

For once, Tony stayed quiet. Locked jaw but nonetheless quiet. And eventually, he dropped his gaze to the tiles below.

“So… _Howardson_. Is that all?”

“Anthony is fine,” he muttered, the hint of bitterness lingering.

The other only gave a light hum. Though the usual smirk was back in place as he fixed the brunette with a look before turning to the scrolls once more.

But after a second or two, Tony gave a soft clearing of his throat. “And no, that’s not all.”

Loki sighed, almost dramatically. “Well then… speak your peace.”

“…I-…” Tony paced a little in place. Both hands settling on his hips. “I… may seem naïve now but that’s only because I just got here. I can’t make sense of all this cultural shit yet. …But I’m a quick study. I’m observant and quite frankly smarter than probably most people in this mess. If-… If I do this for you. Be your eyes and ears-“

“You’ll not be dead.” The other finished for him. Plainly. Matter-of-factly. “You’ll do it whether you like it or not.”

This time, however, Tony didn’t back down. “And I think you understand very well the advantages of those doing what you want _willingly_. Having their loyalty.”

“And what would be my cost?”

“Protection. Your loyalty in return. …That you’d have my back. Something tells me you’re the type who’d keep good care of…” he tried not to roll his eyes. “…things that are yours.”

There was a sound made by the prince that Tony couldn’t determine if it was a laugh or a scoff.

The Asgardian leaned a little back in his seat as if considering. Seeming to have finally abandoned all attention to the several scrolls at his desk. “And why not pledge your loyalty to my brother? After all, he is the crown prince and the favorite by all accounts. You must have figured out that at least by now. ...He's not so hard to win over, I assure you. I'm sure you're intelligent enough to come up with some worthy flatteries.”

Tony blinked. “Give me more credit here. I’m not going to rashly assume just because he’s the golden boy that he is… all that.” He made a vague jester with his hand before letting it fall to his side. “Sometimes one who has more influence is one behind the scene. I rather bet on intelligence than the ability to throw a punch.” 

This time, when silence fell, it was unbearable. 

Loki sat completely still. Expression completely devoid of emotion, no laugh, no scoff… Silent.

Then just as Tony contemplated on maybe bolting from the room, Loki rose to his feet. And as the Asgardian came closer and closer, his mind was screaming for him to step back. Although his pride kept him stubbornly in place.

Till… too close. It was too close.

Now the prince stood inches away in front of him. Close enough for Tony to really realize the difference in their height, how clear emerald those eyes really were…

Loki was reaching over. Tony swallowed.

Then… sound of something being poured.

It took a second for Tony to realize his back was to what he would describe as an elaborate bar table. 

And soon, Loki was offering him a glass. 

Very uncertainly, Tony took it. He supposed he never really was the type to turn down a drink in any circumstance.

The prince flashed him his usual smile before stepping back once more.

“Very well, Anthony. You have a deal.”

“…Uh…What’s this?” 

“Wine. That’s probably the closest association. Much better than any from your world I’m certain. A treat for a job well done.” 

That however snapped his sights back up.

_Wha- …What was he now? A pet? The little shit-_

Tony quickly opened his mouth, a distinct frown settling.

But Loki was already back behind his desk, not paying any heed to the other’s distress. “Now… there is this one noble that has been getting on my last nerve…”

“Only one?” He muttered under his breath. Then, with a dramatic huff, Tony downed most of the contents in the glass. And along with it, his complaints. 

Though… this wine really was _that_ good. _Annoyingly good_.

...Maybe he can get used to this.

little sketch I did... full view: [Tumblr](https://wspaceblog.tumblr.com/post/639312912725458944/what-happened-was-that-i-left-netflix-running-and) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_w_space/status/1345790083421536262?s=20)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit into the AU? who knows maybe I'll add to it eventually ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The whole “getting left in court and sort of ending up used as eyes and ears” idea was borrowed from Marco Polo [Netflix TV Show] and the tax collector’s fraud situation in the beginning of the fic.
> 
> Comments & kudos would be appreciated LOLOLOL  
> (sorry I don't have a lot of frostiron fan friends;;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'll place Tony to be roughly around the late 20s in the fic? ~27? 28? ... but Loki initially refers to him as "boy" because well... he can be condescending shit sometimes and at the time Tony was next to his father so... perspective-wise?

_“And I’ve heard about the unfortunate accident. My guards tell me they found you in Jotunheim.”_

_“Yes, Your Majesty. …We do not know ourselves what happened but luckily we ended up in a remote area. The only danger was the harsh environment.”_

_The elder mortal unconsciously shivered as he recalled the experience. Though the younger to his left, presumably his son, seemed more intent on darting his gaze about the room. Every detail only apparently fueling this curiosity._

_Loki couldn’t blame the elder, however. Most beings openly admitted to hating setting foot on the frigid realm. Many couldn’t handle the cold for more than several hours. He could only imagine how it may have been for Midgardians with their brittle bodies._

_Quite frankly, once they received words that the travelers that were to arrive from Midgard as a sort of diplomatic endeavor stumbled on lands of frost giants on the way, the second prince counted them as good as dead._

_“Very fortunate indeed,” Odin was saying. And though his voice still carried through the throne room, it was relatively low. As if more musing to himself than those present._

_Thor, who stood at Odin’s other side, let out a short chuckle. Looking over at the two mortals with a great deal of amusement. But then again, his brother was more shocked than he when it was discovered that the search party managed to locate their guests alive._

_“The vast mountain of Jotunheim,” the King with on, louder this time. “One not many survive. …Describe for me, in your words, how you see Jotunheim.”_

_Loki raised an eyebrow, subtly glancing at his father before turning his sights to the two mortals still kneeling before the throne._

_“…It is…” the elder male started, a small frown starting to appear. “…a most barren region, sire. No warmth. …No life… a sea of death.”_

_Odin remained silent, unmoving. But there was a subtle change in his mother’s gaze._

_But before Loki could even try to decipher it, a new voice cut in._

_“Yet very much alive. ...At the darker hours, you hear it. The shifting of the winds… they sing.”_

_Attention gravitated to the younger immediately. Some of the court members who were spectating from further away, started exchanging looks, shuffling nervously, some whispering under their breath._

_The boy’s father, seeming alarmed, had a hand on his shoulders, as if readying to draw his child to behind him if needed._

_“Humble apologies sire-,” the elder said quickly. “He does not yet know the rules of-“_

_But Odin simply raised a hand. The mortal quieted instantly and so did the room._

_“…Continue,” the King said calmly. His gaze now fixed to the younger Midgardian._

_And surprisingly, the mortal didn’t waver at the sudden attention._

_“…Voices… like… spirits,” he started again, looking a bit thoughtful. “…Trying to lure you off course. I feel that is why men die out there. But there is also beauty… like all dangerous things. The mysterious glow of the frozen mountain tops. The rare moments when the sky clears… Lights dancing in the sky… that makes our Earth’s most dazzling Northern Lights… pale in comparison. …Silent splendors that go unnoticed. …Unappreciated.”_

_There wasn’t so much as a whisper. That was saying something considering the usual gossip-filled court. It appeared everyone was waiting for the King with bated breath. But it was rather the queen who spoke next._

_“You’ve been resting here for several days now,” Frigga said, composed as ever. Though a small smile was playing on her lips. “I’m sure you have noticed many different beings passing through from different worlds. Which do you feel, in your eyes, contain the most beautiful women?”_

_The younger stayed quiet for a moment. The curious hazel gaze meeting the queen’s before glancing around the room. Then after another heartbeat or two, “…I find that all women, no matter from which land… they are all beautiful in their own unique manner. In Italy… Midgard… we have a saying… The true sweetness of wine… is one flavor.”_

_The court, mainly the women, were whispering, soft laughter carrying throughout the room. Thor himself let out an amused huff._

_Frigga smiled as she turned towards her husband. Odin, exchanging a look with her, was chuckling himself._

_“You have a clever mind,” the King said as the whispers started to die. Then a pause. And, as he took another deep breath in and out, he turned his attention to the elder Midgardian once more._

_“… But, none-the-less, to the matter at hand… I must give it more thought to your request of traveling freely through the Nine Realms. The risks. The consequences. I need to trust you to allow you to roam freely under my name and protection. And as of now, I hardly know your soul.” Another pause before adding, “…Of course, should it be denied you and the boy are still welcomed to stay here in Asgard for the remainder of your stay that you were promised.”_

_It was obvious the disappointment. The two mortals were exchanging looks, slowly starting to their feet. But then…_

_“…You are most correct, sire,” the elder mortal finally exclaimed. “…The boy… has a clever mind and… excellent perception. …He is my son. …And my only heir to all that I’ve built… my legacy. He’s most dear to me. …But if it pleases you, Your Majesty… I will leave him here during my travel for you to take as your man and servant. As a promise.”_

_The younger looked utterly startled. “Father, what are you doing?”_

_“Tony, trust this. Be silent,” the other whispered back._

_“I’m your son!”_

_“Be silent.”_

_There was abrupt tenseness overtaking the room. Some appeared rather shocked, some curious and amused. Only the royal family seemed composed still._

_“You must understand…” the King offered. “He would no longer be a guest of the palace. Midgardians tend to not be able to handle the rigorous nature of our work and labor. You would leave your son here to suffer.”_

_“Father-“_

_“Quiet, Tony.”_

_Perhaps Loki should feel sympathetic at what underlined the boy’s tone. But if he was being completely honest with himself, it wasn’t sympathy that made him speak._

_“I may have a use for him,” he said, not particularly loud but enough for it to carry. Loki turned his gaze to the King, definitely noting the questioning look his mother was giving him as well. “…Father.”_

_That made the room freeze._

_Thor was raising an eyebrow at him, though Loki completely ignored it and pretended not to have even noticed._

_He could feel the two mortals’ stares as well._

_And perhaps it was the rarity of the second prince speaking out in such manner, or the subtle nod from the queen, Odin didn’t voice further questions._

_The Asgardian King simply stood. The whole court straightened up with him._

_“…Very well.” Then he turned to the elder mortal. “…What greater tribute can a man offer than his own flesh and his own blood. You may engage in your travels throughout the Nine Realm with my permission and protection. I assume then… that you’d want to be leaving right away. And your son… will remain at my court.”_

_It happened rather quickly after that point. The elder Midgardian bowing before starting to back out of the room. The younger started after him only to be stopped by the guards._

_“Tony, you have to trust me on.”_

_“Father!” he struggled, though obviously not matched for Asgardian strength._

_“This will not be forever.”_

_“Don’t do this!”_

_“I’ll come back for you.”_

_“DAD! Don’t leave me here!”_

**xxx**

“Marco!”

“Polo!”

There were sounds of laugher in the air as Loki turned the corner and into the large courtyard. Scutter of tiny footsteps, chattering and delighted shouts from children as they ran about. Circling and darting around the one Midgardian who stood at the center.

A scarlet blindfold was tied around Tony, hiding his sights. The mortal would attempt to reach out from time to time. A smile to his face as he tried to grab for one of the children who teasingly went too close. Few brave ones tapping the mortal’s leg or tugging at his robe before darting back.

“Marco?”

“Polo!” they shouted back gleefully.

One nearly got caught and let out a shout before trying to run away again.

Loki took a couple of wide steps forward. It didn’t take long before he crossed well into the courtyard. His footsteps immediately grabbing attention.

“Anthony.”

Tony froze immediately, turning towards the voice but the blindfold still in place.

The children, on the other hand, flinched. Then, all bowed, some clumsily before scurrying away in a hurry.

Loki noted them. Realizing that he recognized some of them to be kin of several distinguished members at court. He also didn't miss the little flash of fear in some of their eyes. But of course, children of that age tend to mirror much of their parent’s thoughts and moods. And though underestimated by many parents, they do hear all the careless words spoken in homes.

With a soft sigh, the prince eventually turned his attention back to the Midgardian. Who seemed to be struggling with the blindfold with one hand while the other…

Perhaps it was that the god took another step forward. The sound of his heels on the sand very prominent. As if on reflex, Tony raised a hand, reaching out. Soon finding the Prince’s forearm.

But it was only for a brief second. Deducing rather quickly whom he must have touched, Tony drew his hand back rather hastily.

“Oops-… uh-… sorry, Your Highness,” he said with a soft chuckle.

Loki didn’t bother with a reply. Just simply continued with his intention from the start. He grabbed the other’s shoulder firmly, spinning him around, then quickly proceeded to untie the loop.

Once his vision cleared, Tony huffed out a laugh as he spun back around to face the Prince. Blinking and squinting as he tried to adjust to the sudden glaring sun.

“The words in your game,” Loki started after giving the other a moment. “Does it have meaning?”

“Marco Polo?”

“Yes. I’ve never heard of it.”

“Oh, uh-“ Tony went about making vague gestures with his hand, as he often did while talking. “…it’s actually a name. A Venetian merchant who traveled through great Asia and told Europeans of all the mysterious culture and inner workings of the Eastern World. He even met the great Kublai Khan and served in his court… This...uh- king who was a big deal at the time. Vast lands, great empire, tremendous wealth. …We kinda just use his name for the game. …It’s a-… Midgardian thing.”

“I see,” Loki amused. He slowly started making his way back on the path he came from.

Without needing prompting, Tony followed in a hurry, soon at his side only half a step behind.

“Does his name have a meaning?”

“Well… Marco in Italian meant… Mars. Roman God of War. …But I think over the history because Marco Polo was so famous… you can say it started to mean the great explorer.”

A small smirk found its way to his lips. “Like you.”

Tony let out a laugh, though shaking his head slightly. “I’m not exploring anything. …I’m sort of just… here.”

“And yet, it’s far more than any mortal.”

“…Except my father.”

There was a slight bitterness hidden in that tone. But Loki didn’t comment on it.

He didn’t like talking about it he realized. Reminding the mortal of what he may be missing. The world outside the gates of Asgard.

So he diverted to another topic. The subject in which he originally came to seek his mortal in the first place. “And I assume you running around with children means you’ve already accomplished your given task?”

“Yeah- ...But that was part of working.”

Loki raised an eyebrow as he turned slightly to the side to meet the other's gaze.

Tony had on a smirk. “So remember the time you pompously said how everyone talks freely around their servants and pets… Well, to add... people are very careless around their kids. I heard something interesting from one of them… the son of that Agriculture Minister…”

**xxx**

“Brother!”

He rolled his eyes but kept walking. “Thor. I’m busy. I must tend to this issue in regards to the grain shortage.”

But as usual, that did nothing to deter the elder Asgardian. Soon enough, Thor was at his side, easily matching his pace. “You’ve figured it out already? Father must be pleased-“

He wore his usual grin. All cheerful and full of humor.

The one that, as he has gotten older, Loki started to find irritating.

But the second prince said nothing, just proceeding down the corridor at a quick pace. And eventually, the silence appeared to make the blonde proceed to his original intention.

“Listen, brother. I think you join us for a sparring session tomorrow-“

“No.”

“Bring along your little mortal! Our friends are curious about him.”

“Your friends.”

Thor gave him a look. One that he often did whenever the younger excluded himself from the group that Thor held in high regard. It always looked pitying… And it always made Loki bitter and roll his eyes.

But after a brief pause, Thor had on a smile once more. “He seems rather attached to you, that mortal. ...Very much different from everyone around here. He appears rather fond of you too-”

Loki gritted his teeth. Deep down, part of him knew Thor was never good with words. His elder brother never was much for passive aggressiveness either, no hidden insults to his words… and yet… _sometimes_ \- it was still utterly infuriating.

“Are you suggesting it’s odd that he may have taken a liking to me?” he snapped, rather coldly.

Thor frowned as if taken aback, confused. “No. I just mean-…”

Loki halted his steps suddenly. And looking baffled, his brother did as well.

He always wondered… He had to wonder… if Thor really was that terrible with his words… or perhaps without even meaning to, his words unconsciously carried his inner thoughts.

Loki let out a huff as he switched his weight from one foot to another. “Are you perplexed that for once, someone is not groveling at your feet for your attention? That out of the two of us, you are not the clear favorite?”

Thor blinked, the frown settling deeper. “Loki, that’s not what I said-… I-“

But he didn’t bother waiting. He suddenly realized he didn’t care for the explanation. Loki turned on his heels.

“Brother! …Loki!”

**xxx**

“Were we right?”

“It’s been taken care of.”

It was well into the afternoon by the time Loki returned to his room.

Tony seemed to have been waiting for him, as usual lazing about on one of the large couches he practically claimed as his own.

The mortal had his own room across the hall. It obviously did not compare to the room of a prince but it was still sizeable and well decorated. Quite frankly Loki wasn’t sure what was the point in Tony choosing to be here instead at random hours throughout the day. Especially when most of the time the mortal only remained on that one couch anyway, reading or napping.

“Where’s my reward?”

That snapped away Loki from his musing. Tony was now leaning heavily against the corner of his desk. A wide smirk plastered to his face as those doe eyes remained fixed on him.

With a faux sigh of irritation, Loki soon raised his sights completely from the scrolls he had been intending to organize. “You’re getting presumptuous. Why must I always provide you with enticement when it is your job to do them?”

Tony tilted his head a bit, shrugging. “Because incentives work…?” he threw out casually.

For a moment Loki stared, watching… considering.

Maybe he knew from the start.

The way the mortal’s curious gaze lingered on him for far too long.

And after several weeks gone by in each other’s presence, the way he took note of the Loki’s preferences. Laughed at his words. Even when he was exasperated, irritated… there was underlining fondness.

How his attention seemed to fixate on Loki rather easily… The brightness in his gaze when his name is called.

How unlike many, the mortal leaned in when he was near. Leaned into the touch when the prince found a reason to have to put his hand on him.

No. Loki wasn’t as naïve as to think it was something as deep as love. Not even an infatuation.

Perhaps it wasn’t even motivated by something pure… Those trapped tend to develop connections to those in power. Wanting to please, gain favor as a means of self-preservation. Or perhaps it was just a result of forcing Anthony into spending too much time with him. Having no other companion nearby... attraction by proximity and loneliness.

He knew all that. Definitely knew all that.

But… perhaps... pathetically, it still felt nice. To be wanted. To be needed.

Even if it was simple curiosity.

So he let it go on.

“…So no treat then?” Tony was still grinning, though faint disappointment lingering in those words, however.

With another small sigh, Loki reached out, the long fingers finding them on the other’s chin. Tugging gently.

The brunette had on a soft frown. But after seeming to search his eyes or any sign of danger, let himself be led.

And once he was close enough, Loki leaned further in. Leaving a kiss on the cheek. Close to the corner of the mortal’s lips.

Blinking quickly, Tony leaned back suddenly. “…Wha-… What was-…”

“Your reward,” Loki replied, his voice successfully still composed. Though he had to try harder to suppress the mild unsettling feeling he hadn’t been expecting from overtaking his expression.

Truth be told, it caught him off guard, Tony pulling away suddenly. He tried not to let it bother him. Not give it much heed that it had been the first time since the beginning weeks that resembled the mortal flinching.

He turned sharply. Trying to casually return his attention to his work. “I may not be the favored but I am still a prince. …Or is it that which offends you. That it’s me.”

“No- ...it’s not-,” Tony interjected. He seemed to be stumbling with his words as he cleared his throat. “…that. I… I guess I’m surprised? …That you… knew-”

“Ah… well,” He managed coolly. Loki didn’t bother looking. Though frankly, it was more that he was avoiding. “Your behaviors are not hard to decipher. Should you wish to be discrete, consider being more subtle in the manner you watch me.”

“…First time hearing it,” the other muttered. A faint tint was appearing on his cheeks as the mortal set his sights to the opposite end of the room.

“I’m… aware it may have been a simple physical attraction for you.” He picked up a scroll, giving it a quick glance before setting it to his left. “…Regardless, do not worry. I understand it’s nothing to fuss over. A simple curiosity that’ll soon pass…”

Silence washed over them. It was tense, strained. He could feel Tony starting to fidget next to him, unsure.

But just as the god decided to pick up another scroll, Tony grabbed his wrist.

It took a moment for Loki to realize the lips that met his. But just as he did, he found himself kissing back without much reserve. Tongue soon entwining as they explored each other’s taste.

Seconds later, Loki found himself leaning further back in his seat, making room. Impulsively reaching out, grabbing a hold of the other’s waist and harshly drawing him in till the mortal was nearly in his lap.

When they finally broke apart, they were both a bit winded.

Silence carried for a while longer but it wasn’t too long before Tony had on a smirk. “If you are going to do it… At least do it properly.”

“Do something that deserves it then," he automatically shot back. "Perhaps be more prompt with your tasks in the future.”

Tony raised an eyebrow but then rolled his eyes with a huff. “Fine. Let’s call this an advancement.”

Loki chuckled, though loosening his hold so the other could move away should he wish. But it did appear the mortal had no intention of it, brazenly just making himself comfortable.

“Well… I do have a new task for you…” he amused as he nonchalantly started to trace a finger along the other’s jawline.

Tony simply gave him a questioning look.

“…Get close to my brother ...and his friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have a solid plan to make this into a continuous thing by the time I first posted... but here's another slice of it since there seemed to have been some interested ♡


End file.
